La rencontre
by julielal
Summary: Parfois, les livres omettent quelques détails. Et parfois, les forces de l'ordre flirtent avec la presse. Parfois, ces deux choses se rencontrent. Vous ne le saviez pas, mais Alastor Maugrey et Rita Skeeter se connaissent depuis des années. Voici l'histoire de leur rencontre. Gen.


Une brève explication.

Premièrement, non, je ne suis pas morte, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu vous faire penser ça. Kof kof.

Deuxièmement, pendant mon _très très court_ hiatus, j'ai beaucoup écrit. Enormément. En collaboration avec Manoë, nous avons comme qui dirait créé un monstre gargantuesque, donc le texte qui vient est un bref extrait destiné à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je vais vous passer la genèse du projet, sachez simplement que les personnages principaux sont Alastor Maugrey et Rita Skeeter, et laissez-nous une chance, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Pour ceux d'entre vous que ça intrigue, le reste de nos aventures est publié dans un compte commun au nom de **Xanthe et L'athénien, **vous pourrez trouver un lien dans mon profil.

Et sur ce, dégustez la rencontre d'Alastor Maugrey, Jeune Troufion, et Rita Skeeter, Journaliste Junior, circa 1973.

* * *

Officiellement, Rita était chargée des potins et n'avait aucune raison d'aller fourrer son nez dans une enquête criminelle. Mais officiellement, son rédacteur en chef était un mari fidèle et droit comme une flèche, et Rita était très bien placée pour avoir la version officieuse, alors ce dernier fermait les yeux quand elle allait marcher sur les plates-bandes de ses petits camarades de la chronique judiciaire. Ces derniers ne manqueraient pas d'aller geindre dans son bureau, mais ils n'avaient qu'à arriver les premiers.

En bonne petite arriviste, elle débarqua dans le bureau des aurors tôt le lundi matin, perchée sur de beaux talons tous neufs, ses notes sur l'affaire Stebbins bien au chaud dans son sac. Elle avait le vague espoir qu'à cette heure, un des agents serait moins bien réveillé que les autres et laisserait échapper quelque chose. Pour bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle avait également mis une de ces jupes très courtes qui étaient à la mode en ce moment et de hautes bottes.

Rita aimait beaucoup les années soixante-dix.

Elle aimait également beaucoup les victimes faciles, et il y en avait justement une en train de baver sur une pile de rapports, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Elle s'approcha et, trop prudente pour secouer un sorcier d'élite autorisé à tuer, l'interpella d'une voix forte.

« Hé. » Pas de réponse. « C'est l'heure de se lever. » Un grognement. « Oh, machin, inspection générale, au garde à vous ! » L'intéressé, sans ouvrir un œil, donna au moins signe de vie en marmonnant.

« Ouais, m'man, prépare la café, j'me lève. »

« Maman ? » Hmm, Rita avait peut-être dit ça plus fort qu'elle aurait dû. D'un autre côté, se faire traiter de maman par un freluquet qui n'avait même pas l'air de se raser, à vingt-deux ans, ça méritait des dommages aux tympans.

Ledit freluquet avait au moins réagi, puisque ce dernier avait sursauté, s'était cogné le front sur son bureau, puis s'était redressé d'un trait, yeux écarquillés, avec une expression d'horreur fort comique. Rita appuya les poings sur ses hanches, principalement pour s'empêcher de rire. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle leva un sourcil impérieux.

« Pardon m'dame, je me suis couché tard et-Hé, je te connais ! » Génial, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le pire diplomate de l'histoire de l'humanité en plus d'une feignasse. Et il lorgnait sur ses jambes avec ça.

« Et c'est une raison pour me tutoyer ? »

« Attends, on a passé quatre heures à astiquer le sol de la classe de potions à la brosse à dents côte-à-côte, on va pas commencer à se tutoyer maintenant. »

Rita avait en fin de compte été collée assez rarement à l'école, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se rappeler, même six ans plus tard.

« Attends, c'est toi le rochetaud de Serpentard qui s'était mis sur la tronche avec Hottgart et qui l'avait expédié à l'infirmerie ? Maugrey, c'est ça ? T'as sacrément changé. » Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il louchait déjà sur ses jambes à l'époque.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Dis, t'as une sacré mémoire, je peux pas dire que je me rappelle de ton nom moi. Juste que tu étais à Poufsouffle. »

« Déformation professionnelle. Et c'est Rita Skeeter. »

« Et c'est quelle profession qui te déforme comme ça ? »

« Journaliste. » Le petit freluquet afficha bien vite un air horrifié. Il eut même le culot de lui faire le signe du mauvais œil.

« Je crois bien que je suis censé te foutre dehors. On avait des cours de lancer de journalistes à l'académie. » Rita émit un vague son agacé qui ressemblait en gros à « pffrrt » et brandit son badge d'accès.

« Il y a marqué là-dessus que j'ai le droit d'aller ou je veux, et si tu me lances je te mords. »

« Un accès à tous les services ? Tu t'es tapé qui pour avoir ça ? » lança Alastor à la blague. Rita eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

« Si je te le disais je ne pourrais pas recommencer. » Maugrey, petite chose encore naïve (mais plus pour longtemps, le pauvre) écarquilla les yeux. « Et puisque j'ai les autorisations, tu as un truc sur Stebbins ? »

L'auror la regarda quelques secondes, bouche bée. « Tu manques pas d'air, toi. »

« Oui, on me l'a déjà mentionné une fois ou deux. Alors, tu as quelque chose ou pas ? Je bosse, moi. »

« Moi aussi ! » Rita retint (mal) un ricanement. « Oh, ça va hein. J'ai fait une petite nuit. »

« Gueule de bois ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Alastor avec une mauvaise foi manifeste. Rita s'amusait comme une folle.

« Oh, dommage. Parce que j'ai un remède infaillible contre les lendemains de cuite. » Maugrey sembla sur le point de contester de nouveau, puis la migraine l'emporta.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une pinte de chez Carl's, à deux pâtés de maison. C'est toi qui paye. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je parie que tu te fais plus que moi. Et puis j'ai du boulot, hein. »

« Tu payes pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir prise pour ta mère, et ton boulot, tu le feras correctement une fois les yeux décollé. »

« Hmm. »

« Allez, debout soldat, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Alastor déplia douloureusement sa grande carcasse et suivit Rita en râlant. Il ne savait rien sur l'affaire Stebbins, mais la bière était bonne, et Rita se dit qu'elle aurait plus de change la première fois.


End file.
